Muted
by bookgirly16
Summary: Katniss is stuck in an abusive situation. To make it worse, she can't talk. Peeta is the mayor's son, living a life of luxury. Something happens between the two that could change one life for the better. (No games) Rated T for minor language
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is my first story. Katniss and Peeta paring in the end! hope you enjoy it! **

(Peeta's POV)

I walk into the bakery and stand in line. The list given by my father replays in my head: 3 loaves of honey bread, a dozen crescent rolls and 2 jugs of flour. It's usually busy but it's packed in here.

"Next!" The baker yells. A girl about my age with straight raven hair and a boy with blond hair steps up. The girl waves her hands and the boy focus on her motions.

"1 loaf and a roll," the boy translates.

"Fine, $10.50," the bakery says. The girl turns around and I see her beautiful face, her piercing silver eyes and olive skin. The boy grabs the bags. "Katniss, let's go," the boy orders. She turns around and her eyes catch mine. I step up to the counter and order. I take my items and run to follow her out. I catch up to them at a cross walk. "Hello," I say. The girl turns around and smiles and waves.

"I'm Peeta, who are you?" I ask offering my hands. She motions something.

"I'm Cato and we have to go," the boy, Cato, says.

"I'll see you around." I walk away and towards the justice building. That's where the mayor lives, or my dad.

"Dad, I'm home!" I yell setting the bags on the table. I run into his study.

"Ah, Peeta, did you get the groceries?" He says looking up.

"Yes. They are on the table. You have record of who moves into the District, right?" I ask him.

"Peeta, that's confidential. Why do you want to know?" He questions.

"I saw this one girl at the bakery that I've never seen before. Her name is Katniss and I think she's deaf. Please, I want to know if she's in my class or who she lives with!" I beg him. He sighs in defeat, "Alright. Wait outside." I smile and walk out into the hall. I think about Katniss and the boy pops into my head. He must be at least 19, 2 years older than me. They can't be siblings, but cousins maybe. My dad emerges and hands me the file. I run into my room and open it.

_Katniss M. Everdeen and Cato Ludwig._

_Living at 246- Seam_

Boring, I flip and find a page about her.

_17 years old_

_Black hair, grey eyes, 5'2" and unable to speak_

Unable to speak? So she isn't deaf? I fold it up and walk back to my dad.

"Here," I hand it over.

"Find what you're looking for?" He asks putting back in the cabinet.

"Sorta. Is it possible for someone to be mute?" I tell him.

"Yes and why? Is Katniss mute? Or deaf?" He explains.

I nod.

"Well, that is a shame. You should talk to her tomorrow at school."

* * *

I close my locker and a finger taps my shoulder. I turn around and Katniss stands there. She hands me a note: "Hi Peeta. Could you help me with my schedule?" She holds out her schedule and points to 4th period: Biology

"Okay. It's down the hall and to your right. 2nd door to the left," I point. She smiles writes on another note to me: "Thank you. When is your lunch period?"

"5th. When's yours?" I tell her.

Another note: "Great! Would you mind sitting with me? No one will 'talk' to the new mute girl."

"Sure, I like being with you," I smile. She smiles too and walks to her next class.


	2. Chapter 2

(Katniss' POV)

I leave Peeta with a smile I can't keep off my face. I sit in a desk close to the teacher's desk. The room fills up in the next few minutes and I hear people mumble, "Hey, it's mute girl," or stuff like that when they pass me. I don't really listen but try to avoid being called on. When class is over I hurry out and wait by Peeta's locker. A tall boy comes up, "What, Mayor boy sunk down to a girl who can't talk? Sad!" He taunts. His friend smashes my books out my hands. That's it! I run up to him and tap his shoulder. He turns around and my hand slaps his cheek. He isn't even phased by my hit. He grabs my wrist, "Don't do that. No one and I mean no one slaps Finnick Odair!" He warns before releasing my arm. I turn around and see Peeta picking up my books. I run over to him.

"Hi Katniss, ready for lunch?" He asks. I nod and take my books back from him. He leads me down the hall and into the cafeteria. I find a seat and he sits next to me. "Tell me about yourself," Peeta says eating his sandwich.

"Do you know sign language?" I write him. He shakes his head, "Sorry."

I smile and grab a pen, "Sorry but am I annoying you?"

"No, you're fine. I could learn. Anyway, that Cato guy who is he to you?" He tells me. Who should I make him out to be? A family, friend? No maybe just a guardian?

"He is a guardian, my parents thought I needed someone to help me," I write.

"Oh! I thought he was your boyfriend!" He laughs.

"No. Besides I like someone else," I pass him the paper. I wish he will learn sign language soon.

"Who?"

"You," I write with a smiley face. He blushes.

"Hey after school would you like to come over to my house and just hang? You could even teach me some sign language, what-a-ya say?" He smirks.

I nod. Maybe I will like this place.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, thank you for the nice reviews! Here's chapter 3. You get a little look into the life of Cato and Katniss.

* * *

I follow Peeta through the town to his house which is apparently the Mayor's house. I didn't know he was the son of the mayor. Why is he hanging out with a mute girl from the Seam? He presses in a number on a keypad and the door open automatically. Wow. He motions me in, "Come on Katniss don't be nervous." I hesitantly step into the grand parlor. I've been in here once before. 2 weeks ago to be exact. Me and Cato had to come here after we moved from District 8 to 12.

"Dad! Ma! I'm home!" He calls. A woman about my height comes out in simple clothes.

"Hello Peeta. Who is this?" She says glancing over to me. I wave a little and offer her a smile.

"This is Katniss. She's new in school and the district," he tells his mother.

"Nice to meet you Katniss, I need to finish some things so I'll see you for dinner. Do you want to stay for dinner Katniss? You're welcome to," she offers. I nod. She smiles in approval and hurries off into the labyrinth looking halls. Peeta grabs some chips from the kitchen and leads me through the massive house. The lower 2 floors are all business but the 3rd and 4th are more of a home. His room is the size of my entire house! I sit on his bed and follow him as he tries to neaten up. I clap my hands to get his attention. 'Sit,' I write and hand him a piece of paper. He laughs and hands me a pad and pen and sits next to me. I click the pen open and write on the pad, 'Name signs.' I hold my right hand out in an L and turn it towards me. 'Katniss,' I write on the paper. He does the same. I smile and clap m hands. Next I hold my same hand out and clasp it fast. 'Peeta,' I write. He does the same. We spend the next hour of me teaching him basic signs and him laughing at nothing and saying he thought of some funny joke. I can tell he is lying; the boy has a constant blush when I look or say anything to him. When his parents call for dinner he grabs my hand but quickly takes it back. I grab his hand and lace my fingers in his. He blushes more and I kiss his cheek. We race down to the dining room and I almost faint at the size of the meal. Their dinner looks like a yearly feast to me.

"So Katniss, where are you from?" His mother asks, trying to start conversation up. I hold 8 fingers up.

"I do not want or mean to be rude but why aren't you talking? You don't have to be nervous," She asks. I shake my head and try to 'people sign'. I point to my mouth and shake my head. She nods slowly.

"You're a very nice girl Katniss," he father says. The grandfather clock chimes behind me.

"Wow! 5:00 already!" His father raves. 5? I'm late. 90 minutes late, I'm dead! I sign really fast to Peeta hoping he understands some of it. I sprint up to his room, grab my bag and run out. I run faster than I ever have across town to the Seam. I barge through the wooden door and bend over in exhaustion. Once I catch my breath I look up to Cato who sits on the bed. He notices me and looks at me. "Your late," he says calmly. 'Sorry,' I sign.

"Where were you?" He asks harshly.

I spell out Peeta's name followed by "house." He comes over to me and his hand strikes my face. I want to yell for help, I want to scream but I can't. My bag flies across the room as he kicks my side. I can already feel it bruising.

"I told you not to be late! Ever!" He screams at me. I black out from his hits. Perfect darkness.

**Next chapter will be up soon but keep reviewing! Thanks! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here! I love seeing your guys' reviews! Tell your friends about my story! i have other stories in mind and if i get enough response to Muted i might publish it! **

**Katniss and Peeta are getting alittle closer and soon Everlark paring shall commence! **

* * *

(Peeta's POV)

I catch a little of what Katniss signs. "I think she had to go home and she said goodbye and thank you," I tell my parents. The shrug and finish their meal. Why did she have to go? We were having fun and she kissed me. I leave the table and head back to my room. Her phone lay on my bed blinking rapidly. I pick it up and unlock her phone. A calendar reminder pops up. **_3:30- Get Home. GET HOME!_** That sounded urgent. I slide her phone in my bag and aim to give her the phone back tomorrow. I start my homework and end up falling asleep in the process.

The next day I wait by her locker and tap my foot to a weird beat. Finnick Odair and his group come by and stop by me. "So, heard silent girl came over to your house? Did she write the whole time?" He tries to joke.

"What? Just go away," I say. They stay there.

"We might just stay here until silent girl comes to her little locker." They all laugh. I set my bag on the top of the lockers and deck Finnick.

"Fine. We'll leave, dickhead," he murmurs as he leaves. I wait for another 20 minutes until first period starts. I guess she's not coming. I leave her locker and to my first class.

After school lets out I say goodbye to my friends and walk to the Seam hoping to find Katniss. I remember her address 246. I knock on her door and she opens it. I can see purple around her eyes and on arms. Bruises, purple, green, and blue.

"Hi," I sign Katniss. She claps her hands and smiles.

'Good. Why are you here?' She writes.

"You left your phone at my house," I say handing it to her, "Why weren't you at school today?"

'Thanks Peeta. I have to go, I'll see you in school tomorrow,' she tells me, avoiding my question. She shuts the door and I turn around. That was oddly strange. She had a hint of nervousness in her 'voice'. She didn't get those bruises from tripping on a rock; they looked like they were from a hit, many hits. I knock back on her door and this time Cato answers it.

"Can I talk to Katniss?" I ask with a stupid grin on my face.

"She's busy. Goodbye," he slams the door in my face and I hear screaming. It's obviously Cato screaming at Katniss. I hear clapping and foot stomping, that would be Katniss. The something hits the wall. Should I burst in? That would be rude, I think. I just call my friends to hang out tonight.

I wait by her locker again the next day and this time she appears.

"Hello Katniss," I say smiling. She doesn't even look up at me.

"Katniss? You okay? Are you mad at me?" I ask tapping her shoulder. She doesn't sign or write me anything, she just walks away into the crowded hallway. Before she does I see a bandage stretching from the corner of her left eye down to her chin. I run after her, "Katniss, what happened?" I block her path. She briefly looks up, 'Nothing.' She signs slowly. She darts around me and disappears in the fray.

(Katniss' POV)

I try to avoid Peeta the whole day. What am I going to say about the cut, or the bruises for that matter? I'm not going to tell him that Cato beat me after I came home late or that he threw a knife and it barely missed my eye. I would be taken away from Cato and he would be sent to prison. Then where would I go? Probably to the place in the Capitol where they make Avoxes, that's what Cato says to me when he's mad at me or anything. I guess he's right, mother told me that Cato is always right before she sent me away with him. During lunch I search the giant room for a seat and Peeta's eyes catch mine. He sits with a group of friends. I avert my eyes and go sit in the corner. I eat my lunch in solitude until Peeta comes to sit next to me. I tilt my head away from him.

"I don't care if you're mad at me but are you okay? That bandage, what happened?" He says touching my shoulder. I jerk away and pass a note, 'I want to be alone'. He mumbles something and leaves. I just pushed away my one and only friend. At the end of the day I slide a note into Peeta locker and hope he finds it.

'Peeta, I need to apologize to you and tell you something. If you can meet me by the school at 10 to tonight that would be great. Thanks, Katniss'.

* * *

**Ohhh! Little bit of a cliffhanger! im trying to get better at it! Review, favorite, share! Thanks guys :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Omg guys! i love all the comments and i hope this chapter sums up some over your questions! **

* * *

(Peeta's POV)

I sit on the school steps with a flashlight in hand. I think Katniss is starting to really trust me. At 10:15 I hear clapping and I flash the light. Katniss stands with a notebook and a full paragraph or two written. She hands me the book and I shine the light on it.

'Sorry I ignored you today. I didn't get much sleep last night. And um the bandage (look up)'

I do and she removes it slightly. A gash about half an inch wide connects to her eye to chin. I wince at the wound. I look back down.

'To all start, Cato is a guardian but an abusive one. At first he was a great friend. Then when a boy named Gale looked at me and took interest Cato became more protective or abusive. It continued as I grew up. Cato was more protective than angry. He became hungry with power over me and yeah. He always thought I was with another boy. And about the other day he gets mad if I'm late, past 3:30, he beats me. And when I came home that one day at 5:10, he wasn't happy, especially since I was with you. That's when I wasn't in school that one day; I woke up with bruises covering my arms and stomach. I could barely walk. And he hates it when I leave anywhere besides school. I snuck out to see you.'

I take this all in. If Katniss does anything out of Cato's knowing she gets hurt.

"I'm so sorry Katniss. I should tell my father. He will have you taken from Cato for your safety of course, and you could go to a group home or foster care." I tell her. She shakes her head and takes the notebook back and writes something else.

'No, my mother made me promise that I'd stay with Cato. Another thing, as long as I'm living with him, my ma and pa don't go to prison for debt they owe to Cato's family.'

My stomach drops. And I complained about not being able to hang out with a friend and she has to deal with this just so her parents are safe.

"No. My father could get you family out of debt and take care of you. Please just let me help," I beg her.

'I'll think about it, thank you'. She kisses my cheek again and runs into the darkness. I still hold her notebook in my shaking hand. A perfect, and possibly crazy, idea pops in my head. I run home and burst into my parents' room.

"Dad read this!" I yell turning on the light in their room. They both sit up with a groan. He crankily snatches the book and reads it. His face hardens just like when he is angry or trying not to look sad.

"Who wrote this?" He asks fully awake. "Katniss. We gotta help her. She had this giant gash on her face and bruises covered her arms…" I blabber on until the point I don't even know what I am saying.

"Come with me," he says getting out of bed. On the way to his office he speaks, "Should I be mad that you snuck out after your curfew or be proud that you helped a girl in danger?"

I laugh nervously. He sits at his desk and types something in something. He turns the screen to me. A giant contract pixelates on the screen. "Peeta, this is the contract binding Katniss to this Cato man. Every month she spends with him the family receives $50. She has to spend 5 more years with Cato until her family is out of debt and free." He tells me.

"Can't you get them out of debt?" I ask him.

"Peeta, I can't just send $3,000 out. It's not sensible. But I take Katniss into a foster home and arrest Cato for child abuse," he explains.

"Then her mother and father would go to jail and stay there forever!"

"This is a complex situation but I could set officers around the home to find proof. I'll ask some lawyers to try to find a loop-hole. I'll let you know but tomorrow, I'm getting you two out of school so you can take her to the hospital to get her injures treated. Okay, now go to bed," he waves me out with him. When I'm about to turn the corner he calls me, "I'm proud of you Peeta." I smile and run up to bed. The next morning I wake up early and run to school hoping to find Katniss before classes begin. Hopefully she will come with me to the hospital with me. She comes up a few more minutes later and hugs me tight. I hug her back, "What's wrong?" I'm a little surprised that she's hugging me. She pushes her head into my chest and breathes heavily. She backs away and looks at me. Her bandages is still there but added with a cut on her forehead and black eye.

"What happened?!" I say looking at her pale silver eyes and face.

* * *

**OHHHHH! little bit of a cliffhanger! I'll update sometime in the next 5-6 days! Keep fav-ing, reviewing! thank you guys again!**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter is heeere! This chapter is part filler and part actual story. enjoy**

* * *

'Cato found out I met you last night. He said we are moving in 3 weeks,' she writes. I grab her into a hug and rest my chin on the top of her head.

"Katniss, come with me," I take her hand a lead her out of the school. She tugs on my arms, 'Where. Are. You. Taking. Me?' She signs slowly for me.

"To the hospital and police, Cato is going to jail. My father is looking into it," I tell her. She signs fast, very fast and obviously angry at me.

"Slow down," I ask her.

'I don't. Need. Your help!' She sums it up.

"Yes you do! You can't hide away forever and just deal with the pain. At least let me take you to a doctor. And then if you want to ignore me and every other person who wants to help you for the rest of your life, you can!" I say, my voice rising as I talk. She glares at me and actually moves her mouth like she wants to say things.

'Leave me alone. Forever.' She storms off. I want to yell for her to come back and just give in but I can't seem to find the courage or words talk.

* * *

It's been a while since I've talked to Katniss and she won't even look at me in school. And this doesn't work out to well because we are project partners in science as of yesterday. So she will have to be near me. I wait by her lockers in anticipation. She rolls her eyes at me when she comes up. She waves her hand in the other direction, wanting me to leave.

"No. You need to talk to me, partner," I say. She hands me a note, 'I'm coming to your house after school. Your father asked for me in the terms of official business.' Hope.

"Then can we start the genealogy project?" I ask. She shrugs her shoulders in a maybe way and leaves.

(Katniss' POV)

I take a deep breath and walk to the front door of the justice building. I still have my book bag on, hoping to work with Peeta. I hand the official my letter from the office of mayor Mellark, 'Katniss Everdeen. Asked to be seen by Mayor Mellark'. They exchange looks, "What you can't talk?" I shake my head. They let me in but not before searching my bag.

"What's this?" They say holding my anxiety pill bottle out in front of me, the only things that keep me sane.

'Anxiety Pills,' I write. The nod and hand me my bag. I follow his directions to the mayor office and I knock.

"Come in," he calls. I enter and find a Peeta's father sitting with a man standing next to me.

"Sit Katniss, this is an interpreter so you can sign and not have to write all the time," he explains. I smile. His father's office isn't like the rest of the home. It's colder and more official.

"Alright so you live with Mr. Cato Hadley right? Tell me how you got associated with Cato?" He asks.

'Yes. I was sent away with him when I was 8, from district 4. My parents said that I would be better away from the jokes and laughing that the others in 4 made about me not being able to talk. But I knew it was to pay off debt of theirs,' I sign in my normal speed that would be fast for others. I listen to the interpreter translate my words.

"Alright, so you are in the knowledge of you staying Mr. Hadley that your family is being slowly dug out if debt. So I had some I my lawyers look into a contract and well he should explain it better," he smiles. Peeta appears out of nowhere. "Katniss, you can be moved into foster care, Cato will be tried for abuse and your family will stay out of prison. Your family's debt was paid off 2 years ago," He says.

"What?" The interpreter says for me.

"You will be safe from Cato and so will you mother and father," he explains again.

"Sir, how did you find out about my situation?" I 'say'.

"Peeta told me." Without thinking I jump up and wrap my arms Peeta. I open my mouth wanting to yell thank you but I can't. I'm mute. Then I hear a squeak that sounds like a 'thank you'. I back away and smile. Peeta's face is full of light, "Katniss. Did you hear yourself? You just said thank you to me!" I touch my hands to my throbbing throat. 'Really?' I sign. He nods. I can't talk; I was told my voice box was never developed. I smile, 'Are you sure?'

"Yes. It was weak but you talked. You have a nice voice," he says blushing. I blush as well.

"Katniss, Cato is being detained as we speak and you will have to testify at the trial in about a month," Mr. Mayor says interrupting my happiness. I nod slowly.

"Dad could me and Katniss go work on our project?" Peeta begs. His father nods and we race up. Back in his room I sit on his bed and clap my hands and he looks over.

"Just because is squeaked something doesn't mean I can talk. I've been able to make tiny noises but my throat kills afterwards," I show him. I pat the place next me and he sits. I scoot closer to him. I feel his fingers on top of mine, this is my chance. I lean in a kiss him. My hand cups the back of his neck. He catches on and his hands sit just above my hips. Our mouths move at the same rhythm and for once I feel connected to him somehow. When we move apart for air he speaks, "For someone who can't talk you are pretty good with your mouth."

'I L-O-V-E you, Peeta,' I sign. He stares at me. Oh no. What have I done?! He copies my motions but replaces my name with his. The night passes and I don't have to rush home to avoid a beating. Paper fights, smiling and yes kissing occur many times. I've never really kissed a guy before but with Peeta's lips on mine, I feel safe. I am invited to stay until the next morning with the price of going to the hospital tomorrow as well. I agree. Attendants bring me my belongings from the old house to me in the room in using. It's grand. But I strangely miss Cato, his grip around my waist as we slept in the only bed together. When I was still a child the grip was comforting to me but as I grew and wanted my freedom and understood why he was my guardian the grip was less comforting and more of a threat. He would always tell me that he could snap my bones in on move and that showed me. Cato wasn't as horrible as everyone thinks. He became fluent in sign-language and could follow my pace and even sign back. He was my friend for countless years when he kept me home when I was young. I might have set him out to be a villain but he always wasn't. A knock at the door interrupts my thought. Peeta enters, "Hi Katniss. My father found a home for you. We are taking you in a week. You'll stay here until then." I smile.

'I think it's time you learned some more sign-language,' I write.

"Alright," he says blushing. He learns fast.

"Katniss, would you ever be open to going out with me?" He asks later. I nod, 'I would love to go out with you,' I sign slowly. He smiles and kisses my cheek as he gets up. "See you tomorrow at 11." He shuts the door behind him. I settle into bed and fall asleep.

* * *

**Next chapter begins the smut! very basic but soething to look forward too! Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favorites! luv ya guys! **


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again. i love all your reviews and comments, and don't be afraid to ask questions or give some constructive criticism. Thank ya!

* * *

1 week later

I walk into the lobby of the main building and wait for Peeta and his father with my bags for school and belongings. They come out and Mr. Mellark leads the way. We stop at the hospital and they say I'm fine except that I keep taking my anxiety pills. As we walk through the town I lean over to Peeta, 'What is a foster home exactly?' I hand him the note. He laughs a little, "It's when a family takes in a child for a temporary time."

"So I could be kicked out at any time?" I write getting unsure about this.

"No. My father and the people will explain it more when we get there. It's only a few more blocks," he says trying to calm me down. I relax a little when he puts a hand on my back. We arrive minutes later at a regular townie house. A man and woman run out with blonde girl behind them.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Undersee," Peeta's dad says. They smile and invite us in. I walk through the door and take in the giant living room and kitchen.

"Max, Loretta, this is Katniss." Mr. Mayor says motioning to the couple. I smile. "Hi Katniss; this is our daughter Madge, she's your age," the woman looks to Madge.

"Hi Katniss. I've seen you at school," she grins just like her mom. Perky and blond, great. They sit on the sofa and I sit in a chair next to Peeta.

"Tell us about yourself, Katniss." They ask. I look to Peeta and he gets it.

"I think you know everything, you don't have act so interested in me," Peeta translates for me as I sign. They sigh, "But we are interested in you. So you talk with your hands?"

"It's called sign language," Peeta says giving me a glare. He left out the word 'idiots'.

"Right," the man say looking at the wall after noticing my death glare. After the conversation runs dry I am shown my bedroom which is shared with Madge.

"Do you like it?" Max asks. I nod. As Madge helps me settle in Mr. Mellark talk to Max and Loretta.

"Do you like it here?" Madge asks. "Do you know any sign language at all?" Peeta translates. She shakes her head, "No."

I scoff and take out my note book.

"What is she doing?" Madge whisper to Peeta a little too loud.

"If she can't sign that's how Katniss talks. Pretty smart of her," Peeta says giving me a cute glance. I smile and pass Madge my message.

"Well you're going have to learn. I hate talking this way and I hate people who don't have enough drive to learn to sign for me. Unless I have Peeta with me translating my way of talking I have to accommodate you people," she reads slowly. I give her that _OKAY? _ look. She nods in fear and basically runs away. I turn and smile at Peeta. "is it me or is she annoying beyond tolerance?" I sign. He laugh and kisses me again.

* * *

I know its short but the next one should be longer :)


	8. Chapter 8

First of all i am soo sorry for the wait. i had finals then i lost my laptop so i hope this makes up for it!

* * *

(Madge's POV)

I huff and take the message from Katniss out to my parents. "Mom," I say handing her the notepad. She reads it out loud.

"She's just a little… she'll get used to you three," Mayor Mellark interrupts.

"I hope so. If she doesn't fit into our home where would she go?" My father asks.

"Do you mean if you deny her case?" The mayor says clarifying. My father nods. "You would really put a girl who has been abused and not able to talk for herself back out on the streets?" The mayor raises his eyes at my parents. My father looks annoyed, "If she does not fit with our family's image she might have to go. And by the looks of this letter she doesn't want to be here either."

"Katniss has been alone with Cato for almost 10 years. The only person she talks freely to is to Peeta, my son. And that is because Peeta is learning her language and helping Katniss. If you look at that letter she wants you, her temporary parents, to learn sign-language or at least be able to understand her when she signs!" He states, his voice rising. "Madge, darling, go get Katniss and Peeta if you don't mind," My father says. I smile and go back to my room. When I open my door I find Katniss pressed against the wall with her arms around Peeta, they're making out in my room! "Ah-hem!" I say catching their attention. They break the air-less kiss and look at me, "A little busy here Madge," Peeta says before kissing Katniss' neck.

"Break it up. Katniss, my father wants to see you." I say shoving my way in between them. Katniss signs something, "What was that?" I ask.

"I said: Leave us alone," Peeta translates. They both laugh, well Katniss opens her mouth to laugh but no sound comes out. I grab Katniss' hand and drag her out to the kitchen. "Ah Katniss, quick question, do you want to stay here?" My father asks directly.

"It's either here or the gutter. What would you do?!" Peeta says for her. "What could we do to make you more comfortable?" My mother asks sweetly.

"Become fluent in SL in a week. Or however long it takes you," she says through Peeta.

"Katniss, we are very busy so you will just have to work that out." My father says. Katniss' face floods with anger. She signs fast and Peeta watches her hands with deep intent, but before Peeta can say anything my father talks, "We. Don't. Understand. You." She points a glare at him and grabs a piece of paper and pen. She scribbles something and shoves it at my father's chest. He looks at and begins to read out loud: "I've had to 'work' with you people for my entire life! You can't learn I don't know maybe 10 signs! My name, greetings? That stuff! And if you seriously can't so that and help me then I would happily go back to Cato and suffer through 200 beatings than live here with you asses!" He and my mother look stunned. Katniss looks pleased. Peeta is not trying to laugh. Mayor Mellark has a straight face. "Alright, we will try to learn that," my mother says in defeat. "I'm going out. With Peeta," Peeta says for her. She grabs his hand and walks out in 2 strides. "She will be back by 10. That's Peeta's curfew as well," the Mayor says and walks out.

"Madge, what do you know about Katniss? Do you see her in school?" My father asks.

"She just hangs out with Peeta and I've heard that they've been caught making-out in empty class rooms during class times," I say. I never lie to my parents.

"Have you ever seen her and Peeta kissing?" My mother asks concerned. "When father asked me to go get Katniss today, they were kissing in my room." I say.

(Katniss' POV)

I take Peeta into the Seam. When we reach the spot I want, and old house, I wrap my arms around his neck. He smiles and grabs my hips. Our lips smash together in move in sync. I deepen the kiss by licking his lips with my tongue. He opens his mouth, letting me in. I get lost in the sensation of being this near to Peeta.

I sit up and look over at Peeta. We fell to the ground and kissed for a very long time. The sun is about to set, I still have time with Peeta. "Katniss, I love kissing you but shouldn't you be going back to the Undersee's house?" He says getting up and brushing grass off of him.

'What's the use? They don't like me, I don't like them,' I sign. He gives me a, 'just go' look. I roll my eyes. "Katniss, do you really want to live in a foster home?" He asks with deep blue azure eyes. 'I liked staying in your home,' I sign while batting my eyelashes.

"Seriously," he asks again.

'I don't know. I just feel free and having parents just seems like another Cato hovering above me,' I sign, spelling words out and signing slowly.

"Katniss, Mrs. Undersee seems to care about you," he says taking my hand, "Let's go back to my house." I smile and run with to town. At his house we run into Peeta's room. We talk and I try to teach him more signs. We can't stop laughing so we decide to just watch a movie. His door opens and his dad steps in while we are watching the movie. I lift my head from Peeta's lap and look up. "Sorry to interrupt guys but the Undersee's want you home Katniss." I peck Peeta's cheek and go out. I walk home and get in just after 10:15.

"Katniss, you missed dinner," Mrs. Undersee says. 'Lucky me,' I sign just trying to confuse her. She sighs, "Katniss, we really like having you here. And I hope you like it here." I give her a smile and she looks please. I walk into Madge's room, I wave. She finishes tying her hair and turns around in a silk pajama set.

"My father was upset you came home late," she says. I sign 'I was only 15 minutes late'. She looks at me like I have 8 arms. Damn. I snatch my book and write.

"Doesn't matter, good night Katniss," she says and climbs in her fluffy froufrou bed. I grab a very tight tank top and shorts and go into the bathroom. I slide into bed and fall asleep, texting Peeta. The next morning I stride out and plop in a chair. I look up and find them all in rich, respectful pajamas. I look at me in tight and reveling clothes, I wave. Mr. Undersee looks disgusted.

"Are those the only pajamas you have?" He asks. I nod. He looks away with a disapproving face, I smile in satisfactory.

"What would you like to eat for breakfast?" Loretta asks.

'What do you have?' I show them the notebook. "Anything," she smiles.

'Do you have yogurt and tesserae?' She nods and in a few seconds she hands me a bowl with vanilla yogurt with brown flakes. I smile and eat my poverty meal while the rest eat eggs Benedict and fancy food. I dress in halter top and jean board shorts. I don't bother to wait for Madge and I run to Peeta's and wait for him. He comes out and gives me a small kiss on my cheek.

"How was your first day with the foster parents?" He asks slinging his arm over my shoulder. 'I got in trouble for being 15 minutes late,' I sign. He laughs, "Ha-ha. Well now you have 8 hours free of them." We walk to school and at my locker there Madge stands in conserving clothes. "Katniss, you didn't wait for me," she says. I shrug it off and push her out of my way. "You were to slow," Peeta says for me. She rolls her eyes, "Alright but tomorrow you have to wait. Mother said I can go alone but only with you." Wow, her mother won't let her 17 year old kid walk to school alone. "I have to go to class and you should too," she skips off. "She's not wrong you know," Peeta says.

'I don't want to go to class,' I pout.

"Then what do you want to do?" He asks running his hands on my arms. I take his face in my hands and give him a passionate kiss. He moves away as the bell rings. "I have to go but meet in the empty classroom in the lunch hours. Think of it as a date," he says leaving. I blush and shut my locker. I encounter Madge 3 other times until lunch. I stand outside the classroom and wait for Peeta. I wait and wait until lunch period is over. He stood me up. I shake my head and walk to my last two classes. As I race to biology I spot a red head girl and a kind boy kissing in the corner. I look closer and notice blue eyes open briefly. The blue eyes that gave me comfort when I came to this district. Peeta's eyes.

* * *

Whattaya think will happen? I willl try to update soon! Sorry again!


	9. Chapter 9

I shut my eyes and finish the day. I am dragged home with Madge even though I want to run to the Seam and into the woods. Instead I lock myself in the room and sob on my bed. He said he will always be there for me, he said that he would help me. But he didn't. Madge knocks and knocks each time nicely asking to be let in. Then her father tries and yells at me. Loretta is next and I actually let her in then curl back up on the bed. She rubs my leg, "It's alright Katniss. Do you want some dinner?" I realize I have skip breakfast but I don't respond. I eventually fall asleep and wake up to Madge in her own bed. I guess Loretta convince Mr. Undersee to let me skip school because he doesn't say anything as I continue to cry through the day. I thought he was different. He's just another speaking person who finds a way to take advantage of me.

* * *

(Peeta's POV)

I wait for Katniss by her locker, or Madge to walk by. I look down the hall and see Madge opening her locker. I run and tap her shoulder. She turns around and looks at me with bloodshot eyes. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"I was up late last night," she says flatly.

"Why?"

"Because Katniss was crying her heart and eyes in our room," she says glaring at me.

"Why? Again," I say.

"She saw you. She saw you kissing Annie Cresta," she spits. Oh god. "No, no! She basically attacked me," I insist.

"It doesn't matter. She knows what she saw and she's heartbroken. I can't talk to you, for Katniss. Goodbye Peeta," she says walking off. This isn't happening. Then Finnick Odair walks by and stops at me.

"Heard you were kissing _my_ Annie, got anything to say?" He frowns at me.

"She ruined my life." I grumble and walk off.

I knock on the Undersee's door, hoping someone will answer. The door opens and Katniss stands in front of me, her eyes red and puffy from crying. "Hi Katniss. It was an accident! Annie cornered me; I would never cheat on you!" The words spill out of my mouth. She shakes her head in disbelief. She hands me a piece of paper and shuts the door. "Katniss, come on. Please!" I call through the door. She opens the door, "Go a-hay," she squeaks and shuts the door again. 2nd time she actually talks to me and she dismisses me. I look at the paper in on my way home. 'Peeta, I thought you were different from other people. You said you were going to be there for me always but you're not. You're just another speaking-person that finds a way to take advantage of me. I'm going to leave to 7 with my cousin in a month.'

I feel sick. I hold back tears. She thinks I took advantage of her? I delicately fold the note into my pocket and aim for my house but end up at the jail. "Hadley, Cato," I ask the warden. He directs me to a seat in front of a plastic screen. Then Cato sits in front of my. "What's up with Katniss?" I ask him. "What do you mean?" He asks back, "I don't know. She's sensitive to speaking people," he says.

"I know that but if you made a big mistake would she forgive you?" I say.

"I made her forgive me."

"Without violence," I say like it was an obvious choice.

"Show Katniss you really care for her. And mean it," he says more sincere. "She is shy but when she likes you, she can never truly be mad at you."

"We've been together and another girl kissed me and she's saw me. Now she says she's moving to 7 with a cousin," I tell him pressing the note up to the glass. He sighs, "She doesn't have any cousins, anywhere. Besides she likes Loretta Undersee, and the home."

He's been in here for at least a month with no contact.

"How do you know about the foster home?" I ask him.

"Katniss comes and visited me 2 or 3 times. It's nice," he actually smiles. "And every time I look at her through the glass, I feel horrible for what I did. I don't deserve to be alive," he bows his head.

"She wasn't totally afraid of you," I say trying to comfort him. "She told me that when you wrapped your arm around her she felt safer. You were the only person who fully understood her signing." He looks back up, "Thanks Peeta." He gets up and walks off with a guard. I fold the paper back up and walk home.

(Katniss' POV)

I am forced to go to school the next day. I wait for Madge and we take our time walking to school. I cling to her during class changes but I encounter Peeta in many classes. During lunch I sit alone in the dim, empty classroom where we would eat together, laugh and enjoy each other but it's gone. The door opens and he stands there. I want to squeak 'go away' but my throat still hurt from when I tried to talk to him days ago. 'Go away,' I sign. He shuts the door and sits in front of me.

"Katniss you have to believe me! Annie assaulted me. I would never ever kiss another girl as long as we are a couple." He begs. I look away.

"Alright. Guess Cato was wrong," he whispers. I snap my head around as he walks out the door. I clap my hands and he turns around. 'You talked to Cato?' I ask him.

"Yeah, when you gave me the note I needed someone to talk to about you and he was who I thought first. You meet with during the week?" He says. I nod. 'He's sorry for hurting me. But I'm still afraid of him,' I say. He gives a sad nod. 'Peeta did you really kiss Annie?' He shakes his head, "No. I was looking at the class list in the hall then she basically attacked me."

'Would you ever kiss another girl, as long as we are together?' I want to forgive him but I don't know if I can.

"Never. Do you still trust me?" He says pulls a seat across from me.

'I have a hard time trusting people. I was forced to trust Cato and I was forced to trust in my parents that they were sending me away for my own good but it was really because they didn't want the burden of a speechless child,' I say. 'But you, I found trust in you by myself. And I still find a shred of trust.' I grab his hand, like I did when we first met. He smiles. "Is that an 'I forgive you' in disguise?" He asks me. I nod and kiss his hand. He smiles at me and kisses my cheek in return, "Do you still love me?"

'Of course I do. I always will,' I say. He picks at my lunch and plops a noodle in his mouth. I open my mouth sarcastically in an O. He laughs and keeps eating my lunch. After school I bring Peeta back to the Undersee's and lock the door and Madge out of her room. We kiss and kiss until we can't breathe anymore. We kept our clothes on though. Thank God it's Friday. I fall asleep with my head on Peeta's chest and his arm positioned right above my left knee. I never was mad at him but my life was crappy enough, I just wanted to be mad about something.

* * *

Okay. i hope this some-what clears up questions. i know the characters are OOC. Katniss wasnt happy to be at the Undersee's house becasue she didnt want the change. **I posted a one-shot story called Something Crazy so would ya mind checking it out? **Thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews! :)


	10. Chapter 10

This is the end. :( i working on another story though!

* * *

(Peeta's POV)

I wake up to someone tapping my shoulder, "Katniss, stop," I whine. "Mr. Mellark?" An older voice says. I rub open my eyes, careful not to wake Katniss and look up. Mrs. Undersee stands there looking freaked out, probably the fact of Katniss and me asleep in the same bed.

"Hello," I say calmly. I shake Katniss awake. Her back is turned to Loretta so she grabs my shirt collar and gives me a big, passionate kiss. "Loretta behind you," I whisper to her. She blushes as she turns around and waves.

"Hi Katniss, question honey, did you and Peeta do anything.

"No! We just feel asleep, no sex!" I say for her trying not to laugh. She smiles.

"Alright. I'll call your father, Peeta. He was worried," she says leaving. I thank her and look at Katniss.

'Creeper,' she signs. I give her a look of shut up. She kisses my cheek and falls back asleep. I grin and grab my phone, almost noon. I have to be home soon but then I'll wake Katniss again. I settle back down and breathe in the sweet smell of her silky hair.

I wait outside the courthouse, pacing back and forth in front of the steps. Today is Cato's trial. It won't be hard to prove but it's legally mandated we have to give him a trial. After 15 minutes of waiting I begin to worry, I called her, no answer. They can't start the trial without her so I hurry to her house. I knock on the door and it opens instantly. "Peeta, thank God your here!" Madge say pulling me in the house. "Hi Madge, um where's Katniss? She's needed at the courthouse," I say scanning around for her.

"She won't come out of the room. She keeps signing extremely fast and pacing around the room. I caught something on the lines of 'Courthouse and anger'." She says pulling me to their room. I know what this is, her anxiety. "Katniss, Peeta is here," Madge says knocking on the door. She responds by kicking o punching the door. I lightly push Madge out of the way, "Come on babe. Let me in." No response. "Madge has she mentioned anything about anxiety pills?" I ask her. She shakes her head, "No." Then the door opens slightly. I slide in. I yank open a drawer and fumble for a pill bottle. It's not there. I grab her shoulders, "Kat, where are your pills?" I ask. 'I ran out. I think and Cato always ordered them for me!' She signs.

"Do you have any extra?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "Not in your book-bag or bathroom bag?"

'Maybe.'

I grab her bag off the bed and search for it. I find a little plastic bag with 1 small purple pill.

"Is this what they look like?" I ask holding it up to her. She nods without even looking, 'I usually take 2!' She whines. "1 will have to do, come on," I say coaxing it into her mouth. She swallows and hugs me tight. I rub her back, "It's alright. I'll be with you the entire time." She's obviously nervous about seeing Cato again. Suddenly her breathing becomes light and breathless. "Katniss, babe you all right?!" I ask as the color drains from her face. She has enough strength left to sign 'No' before her eyes roll back and her body goes limp. "Kat! Please!" I beg. She's still breathing. "Madge!" I holler. She runs in. "She-she fainted," I manage to choke out. "Hospital, forget the trial," she says. I cradle her in my arms as Madge grabs other things. At the hospital she's rushed into the emergency room and we have to wait in the waiting room. Madge obviously sees me shaking and sets her hand softly on my arm. "She'll be alright. If she could have stayed up during those years she can get through an anxiety attack," she smiles.

"But the pills need at least 2 hours to set in. That's why she takes them in the morning. 2. I only found 1. What if she goes into a coma or worse! It's my fault!" I protest.

"It's fine. And it's not your fault. If it's anyone's it Cato's, relax."

I nod and wait. My dad calls wanting to know why we didn't come to the trial and I tell him everything. He agrees and has the date move to whenever Katniss is well enough to attend. I push open the door and there she sits, smiling and happy. 'Hi Peeta,' she signs. I embrace her in a hug, "How ya feeling?" I ask her.

'Fine. I think the doctor wants to talk to you,' she points to the woman in the comer with a file. I nod and kiss her cheek.

"Katniss said you wanted to see me?" I ask her. She looks up, "Ah yes! Katniss is fine and we found something great. The reason she couldn't talk before was that her 'voice-box' never was developed but as the years passed it has become just that." I'm breathless.

"She can talk?" I ask her.

"She has the ability to make noise but it might be years for her to be able to hold and hear able conversation. But there's hope." She smiles, "We advise her to start taking speech therapy but continue to sign."

I am in the sky.

5 years later

(Katniss' POV) I sit on the couch and wait for Peeta to come home. It's been 4 years since me and Peeta got married. I've been able to conger up small little sentences over the years but I still sign regularly. Cato has been released about 2 years ago. I'm still slightly afraid of him but I can sit, with Peeta at my side, and have a normal conversation with him. I'm pretty lucky. Going from a girl who couldn't speak and was sent to a world of abuse to a woman of 22 who is learning to speak and married to the nod wonderful man is an accomplishment. I also figured something out; I was never really muted at all. I was just afraid to hear what my voice had to say.

* * *

Thank you all for the reviews and other stuffs. Hope you enjoyed it cause I did. Thanks again :)


End file.
